Ténèbres
by NadeshikoLin
Summary: La souffrance avait toujours été présente. Simple pantin, il errait ainsi depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en avait perdu la notion du temps. Il avait refusé la soumission et se retrouvait maintenant, ombre de lui-même, commandé par ses instincts de bête, à tuer toujours plus pour satisfaire cette faim grandissante. KAT-TUN YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

La pi ce tait plong e dans l obscurit . Le brouhaha de la pluie sur le toit de l appartement absorbait tous sons ou paroles, les rendant inaudibles.  
Mais les couinements de douleurs qui sortaient d un coin de la pi ce semblaient trop puissants pour l averse.  
L tre, roul en boule sur le sol, sous une couverture, tremblait et sursautait par intermittences, comme en proie une douleur intense.

Les pas feutr s d une autre personne, stopp rent imm diatement la crise. Une certaine tension se trouvait dans l air. Un parfum existant de danger et de peur.

Le deuxi me individu, cach par l ombre s accroupit, posant une main sur l tre difforme.  
Les tremblements redoubl rent, les pleurs se firent plus violents

-Cesse donc cette r bellion inutile ! Commen a l homme, sa voix s che mais douce la fois, insistait sur l ordre. C est trop tard pour r sister et tu le sais tr s bien. Tu n auras bient t plus assez de force et il te faudra prendre ton premier repas

Les pleurs se turent de nouveau mais les tremblements s intensifi rent encore, si possible.

-Regarde l tat path tique dans lequel tu te mets, recommen a l homme tel une lullaby. Tu ne vaux m me pas la peine que je m inqui te pour toi

La pi ce retomba dans le silence, assourdit pas le fracas de la pluie.  
L homme sentit le corps sous sa main s affaiss .

-Cet idiot a perdu connaissance ! murmura-t-il pour lui-m me.

Saisissant le tissu, il le tira brutalement, d couvrant le corps maigre d un jeune homme, le visage cach par l obscurit . Ses jambes et bras repli s sur lui-m me semblaient p trifi s, ankylos s par la douleur.

L homme soutint le corps de son acolyte jusqu au lit, quelques m tres de l !  
Le bruit d un corps tombant, touff par le matelas, acheva le voyage de l vanouit.  
Ce dernier, le visage toujours dans l obscurit , laissait para tre, quelques boucles ch taines clairs, rebiquant sauvagement.

Le deuxi me homme, maintenant assis sur le bord du lit, alluma une cigarette. Le foyer s allumant par intermittente, lorsqu il respirait une bouff , clairait ses cheveux d un b ne luisant, plaqu en arri re.

Un nouveau g missement de douleur lui fit tourn la t te, le jeune homme se tenait violemment la poitrine, le corps secou de spasmes.  
Il d tourna la t te.

-Si tu ne te d p ches pas tu vas bient t mourir ! souffla-t-il, esp rant que son cadet prendrait un peu conscience de la situation.

-Ja Jamais dans un souffle roque.

A bout de souffle il ne put rien ajouter.

-Jamais quoi ? repris le blond. Tu ne mourras jamais ? Tu ne mangeras jamais ? C est comme tu le souhaites mais tu dois choisir l un des deux !

Il se retourna vers la silhouette allong , plongeant ses pupilles d un rouge vermillon dans ceux fatigu s du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne d tourna pas son regard. Il se fichait bien de ce qu il pouvait dire. Il ne lui ob irait pas !

-CESSE CETTE COMEDIE ! hurla le pus vieux, plongeant sur le corps affaibli. MEME SI TU SURVIS, TU NE SERAS PLUS TOI ! JUSTE UN CORPS AFFAME GUIDES PAR DES INSTINCTS DE SURVIE ! C est cette vie l que tu souhaites ?

-Je h sita-t-il. Je ne t ais rien demand non plus.

Il fut saisit violemment par le col de sa chemise et sentit son corps d coller du matelas.  
Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son acolyte, col re et d ception !

Ce dernier l cha un profond soupir avant de le rel cher sans d licatesse sur le matelas.

Le corps retomba accompagn d un g missement de douleur.

-Alors d brouille-toi !

La phrase avait t murmur e.

Et ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu il quitta la pi ce, laissant le plus jeune son sort.

Allong , le corps p trit de douleur, il attendait que tout prenne fin et vite


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02

09 :19 Commissariat de Tokyo Est

Un bolide de couleur argent , aux vitres fum es fit interruption dans le parking priv .  
Sautant de sa voiture, l homme r ajusta sa cravate sur sa chemise d un blanc clatant.  
Il p n tra dans l immeuble et traversa les bureaux, qui lui taient maintenant familiers.

Une fois au troisi me tage, la cinqui me porte du couloir Est, il put lire comme tous les jours la mention Bureau d Enqu te : Section Sp ciale .

Il sourit puis poussa la porte.

Il fut accueillit par ses coll gues, le sourire sur le visage, le caf en main.

-Salut Akanishi ! lan a l un d eux en s avan ant vers lui, un caf fumant la main.

Nakamaru, un de ses plus proches amis. Le visage rond clair d un immense sourire, d un calme et d une gentillesse infinie. A un point que, r guli rement, on se demandait comment le jeune homme avait pu atterrir dans les forces de l ordre et encore plus dans la section sp ciale.

-Pile l heure pour la r union ! plaisanta ce dernier. Le patron commen ait se demander s il devait r clamer ta lettre de d mission pour retard r p titif ou s il devait t acheter un nouveau r veil. Je lui ai dit que l id e n tait pas mauvaise mais lorsque j ai abord la couleur pour le marier avec les 17 autres que tu poss dais d j , il s est vex . Je me demande pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il, toute l innocence du monde incarn e sur son visage alors qu il reprenait une gorg e de caf .

Il lui tendit un gobelet fumant, le visage clair d un boit, comme a tu ne dormiras pas pendant la r union .

Jin sourit.

La clairvoyance de Nakamaru tait son plus formidable talent, mais galement le plus g nant. Tout savoir l avance n tait pas facile lorsqu il s agissait de sa vie priv e. C tait l quivalent de voir son futur.

-Akanishi ! cria une voix, agac e.

Jin, se p trifia. Pourquoi, peine arriv au bureau, alors qu il avait encore sa sacoche, son manteau et son caf en main, devait-il tomber directement sur le gros nounours ?

Qu avait-il fait au ciel pour que l on s acharne sur sa pauvre personne ?

N anmoins se fut avec le sourire qu il se retourna.

-Patron ! s exclama-t-il le plus joyeusement possible.

Le dit patron, se dodina jusqu Jin, le regard qui en disait long. Il allait encore avoir le droit une le on de morale. Qu est-ce qu il y pouvait, lui, s il n tait pas du matin ? Ce n tait pas faute d avoir essay , comme pouvait en t moigner les 17 r veils dans sa chambre, bient t 18 d ailleurs, et ses pauvres voisins.

-J aurais deux mots te dire toi ! continua son patron, alias nounours , comme ils aimaient le nommer, mais entre coll gues bien s r, ils tenaient tous garder leur travail.

Mais avant qu il n ait pu dire un mot de plus, il fut aborder par Nakamaru et son visage d ange.

-D sol Patron mais la r union commence, je vous emprunte Akanishi ! se justifia ce dernier avant d attraper le bras de Jin. Mais promis, je vous le renvoi personnellement apr s !

C est sur ces paroles qu ils abandonn rent leur tendre patron.

-Merci ! souffla Jin, le bras toujours maintenu par Nakamaru.  
-Je t en prie cher coll ge ! r torqua ce dernier, le sourire jusqu aux oreilles. Mais bien vite celui-ci disparu. Plus s rieusement Jin, j ai eu vent du pourquoi de la r union d aujourd hui et c est du pas jolie-jolie. J ai bien l impression qu on va en baver avec cette enqu te.

Jin soupira. Lorsque Yuichi commen ait comme a, ce n tait jamais de tr s bon signe.

Ce fut sur ces pens es qu ils p n tr rent dans la salle de r union.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, le corps a t gravement mutil . Continua le m decin l giste. Une telle force pourrait faire penser plusieurs individus, h las seul un jeu d empreintes digitales a t relev . Et il s agit chaque fois du m me individu.  
-Donc toutes les autres victimes ont t tu es par une seule et m me personne ? intervint l un des inspecteurs.  
-Sans aucun doute ! acheva le l giste.

Un murmure de d sapprobation s leva dans la salle.

-Silence ! intervint l un des responsables, qui se leva afin d attirer l attention de tous. Nous avons ce jour, pr s de 16 victimes, peut- tre plus, puisque le meurtrier semble les abandonner n importe o , sans logique apparente. Elles n ont aucuns liens entre elles, qu il soit physique ou relationnelle. Nous avons donc faire un tueur qui agirait par pulsion ou plaisir. Dangereux par son impr visibilit , mais assez intelligent pour tuer sans laisser de trace, de t moins et tre encore en libert . On nous transf rer cette affaire car les hautes sph res savent que nous sommes les plus aptes arr ter cette boucherie. Je veux donc de la prudence, de la discipline et une parfaite collaboration entre les quipes !  
-Je rappelle que l arme du crime n a pas encore t identifi e. Intervint un autre des responsables. Le profil psychologique n ayant pour le moment rien donn , n excluez aucune piste, m me les plus saugrenues. Vous avez carte blanche !

La r union se termina sur cette derni re phrase.

Jin ramassa ses papiers et suivit Nakamaru vers la sortit.  
Ses coll gues avaient d j commenc s s organiser, se r partissant les diff rentes affaires entre eux !

Seul Akanishi n coutait pas. Plong dans ses pens es, Jin r fl chissait.  
Il avait d j eu affaire un cas similaire dans le pass mais ce qu avait dit son sup rieur, un d tail pour les autres, l avait fait frissonner de terreur.

- Les corps ont tous t enti rement vid de leur sang, cette perte soudaine causer un arr t cardiaque et fatalement la mort. Les m decins l gistes ont eu beaucoup de difficult r cup rer un chantillon cons quent pour des analyses sanguines. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les seules blessures ext rieures sont les deux incisions au niveau du cou. A cause de cette blessure particuli re et la cause de la mort les m dias ont baptis notre tueur le Vampire .

Jin frissonna de nouveau. Oui il avait eu une enqu te similaire. Mais il y avait deux diff rences fondamentales ici. Dans cette premi re enqu te, la victime avait encore assez de sang pour une dizaine d analyse diff rente et sa blessure tait bien plus profonde, large et rugueuse, d t au frottement de l arme lorsque le criminel l avait retir de la chair. Ici, la plaie tait tellement propre, la chair semblait avoir t sectionn e au scalpel. Et comment le criminel avait-t-il pu aspirer autant de sang du m me endroit ?

Toujours plong dans ses r flexions, Jin ne put voir l obstacle qui se dressait devant lui, et se fut donc avec force qu il prit de plein fouet nounours !

-Patron ! souffla Akanishi, le nez entre ses mains, tentant d en att nuer la douleur.  
-AKAAAAAA-NIIII-SHIIIIIIII ! tenta de contenir son tr s cher patron.

A e cette fois il allait vraiment se faire taper sur les doigts.

Il le savait, le pressentait, ce brasier au fond de lui ne s teindrait jamais peu importante la quantit qu il boirait.  
Mais penser ne suffisait pas. Ses instincts revenaient toujours et son c t humain disparaissait. Il tait couvert de sang et m me les larmes qui parcourait ses joues ne suffisaient pas le nettoyer.

Il avait juste voulu mourir !  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mourir ?  
Que quelqu un le tue !  
Vite !  
Avant qu il ne se perde d finitivement !

Une nouvelle larme coula, se m langeant au sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Pour venir s craser par terre.  
Sans un regard sur le corps encore chaud, moiti cach dans la p nombre, il s loigna, quittant la ruelle. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 03

Cette histoire n avait ni queue ni t te.  
Des victimes toutes plus diff rentes les unes que les autres.  
Des lieux vides comme fr quent s.  
La disposition des corps, propre ou sanglante.

Tout poussait croire que le criminel ne tuait que par pulsion. Les endroits publics et d serts en taient la preuve. Il tuait toujours rapidement, sans laisser sa victime la moindre chance.  
C est pourquoi il les achevait toujours sur place.

Le parfait contraire d un meurtrier tuant par plaisir.  
Un tueur en s rie prend le temps de jouer avec sa victime. Il poss de des codes qui lui sont propre. Agit m thodiquement, et au fur et mesure des meurtres et de la confiance que sa puissance lui inspire, devient de plus en plus dangereux.  
C est g n ralement ces moments-l que les premiers indices tombaient. Cette confiance aveuglait son jugement, lui faisant faire erreur sur erreur, jusqu ce que la police lui tombe dessus.

Mais l affaire du vampire tait diff rente. Le meurtrier n avait aucun code pour tuer. Prendre une vie semblait presque tre un code en soi, tel un besoin.  
Ce besoin qui obligeait une r gularit .  
Et jusqu maintenant on comptait une victime tous les deux jours.  
Le tueur se d pla ait petit petit vers Tokyo, tra ant une ligne sanglante de cadavres derri re lui.

Jin se redressa un peu plus sur son fauteuil, soulageant son cou endolori d avoir lu rapports sur rapports.

En face, sur le canap du salon, Yuichi tait profond ment endormi, un dossier solidement enlac sur son torse.

Il ne se souvenait pas l avoir vu s endormir et c est quand il vit l heure qu il comprit pourquoi !

4h32 !

Pas tonnant qu il sente ses paupi res papillonner.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il se leva, se dirigeant pas de loup vers la cuisine.  
Bient t le bruit de l eau qui bout r sonna dans la cuisine.  
Quelques instants plus tard, l odeur d un caf bien chaud vint titiller la narine d un certain endormi.

- J en veux ! put-entendre Akanishi de la cuisine alors qu il sortait la tasse attitrer de son ami.  
- Tu bois trop ! Esp ce de drogu au caf ! lui lan a sarcastiquement Jin, revenant dans le salon, deux tasses en main.  
- A peine plus que la normale ! rench rit ce dernier, s asseyant en se frottant les yeux, veine tentative pour faire dispara tre ses normes cernes.  
- Tu as raison ! rigola Jin. La normale prend en moyenne 7 tasses de caf par jour, c est bien connu.  
- Hn. Se vexa Nakamaru, qui bien conscient des avertissements de son ami, ne pouvait se r soudre r duire sa dose de caf quotidienne. Il en avait besoin pour continuer.  
- A ce demander comment tu peux tre si calme avec une telle quantit . C est juste pas croyable. Soupira-t-il. Tu as une trop grande tol rance au caf .

Nakamaru ne lui r pondit pas, le nez dans sa tasse.  
Il soupira, si en plus il ne l coutait pas !

- Qu est-ce-que tu penses de cette affaire ? intervint Yuichi.

Jin s enfon a un peu plus dans son fauteuil, sa tasse de caf r confortante bien cal e entre ses mains.

- C est la premi re fois que j ai faire ce genre d affaire ! commen a-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Mais tout ce qui en ressort c est l illogique du criminel. Pourquoi tuer de cette mani re ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de se faire prendre en tuant sur place ?

Nakamaru acquies a, signe qu il tait galement d accord.

- De plus les victimes sont de tous les ges et des deux sexes. Continua Jin, exposa son fil de pens es. Si le criminel en avait apr s le sang et non la victime se serait d j plus logique. En sachant qu un individu dans les 65 kilos poss dent 5 6 litres de sang, il y a de quoi gagner un petit pactole au march noir. Mais dans ce cas-l pourquoi attaquer aussi des femmes et des enfants qui poss dent 1.5 2 fois moins de sang ?

La question resta en suspens.

- Attends ! intervint Yuichi. Et si le tueur cherchait du sang en quantit mais aussi en qualit ? Les enfants poss dent un sang bien plus jeune et en meilleure sant , quand aux femmes si elles sont enceintes la quantit de sang qu elles poss dent peut facilement atteindre celle des hommes ! a semble correspondre !  
- Oui mais quelque chose est bizarre ! intervint Jin, penseur.  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Nakamaru, curieux.  
- Venant d un criminel en qu te d argent rien n est s r, mais je veux dire, est-ce-que tu prendrais le risque de tuer quelqu un pour voler son sang, et finalement te rendre compte que celui-ci est contamin ? Je sais que le march noir vend des organes vol s et parfois malades ! Mais avec les nouvelles lois sur les dons d organes, nous avons r ussi r duire ses incidents.

Le silence retomba dans le petit salon. La question, pouvant para tre d su te lorsque l on parlait de meurtre. Mais m ritait malgr tout d tre r fl chit.

Le vibreur d un portable cogna contre un support dur, coupa les deux inspecteurs dans leurs r flexions. Il n tait pas 6h.

Jin d crocha.

- Allo ?... Non ne vous inqui tez pas nous tions r veill s Oui, avec Nakamaru... Oui, bien s r !... QUOI ?! cria soudainement Jin, faisant sursauter Yuichi. Oui, nous arrivons imm diatement.

Le bip d une fin de conversation se fit entendre.

- Un autre corps vient d tre d couvert ! continua Jin, alors que son ami ouvrait grand les yeux, horrifi . Le patron demande ce que nous nous rendions sur place imm diatement, nous sommes la seule quipe disponible.  
- Okay ! encha na fortement Yuichi, bien que subsistait sur son visage une infime trace de d gout.

- Le meurtre a eu lieu l ouest d Ikebukuro. Raconta Jin Yuichi tendit qu il conduisait.  
- Alors a y est ! Finalement, le premier meurtre Tokyo !  
- Hm ! acquies a Jin. Il se rapproche. Mais pourquoi ce d placer de cette mani re ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien attaquer dans diff rentes parties du pays ! Il doit y avoir une raison !  
- Et si c tait pour indiquer son prochain coup ou livrer sa marchandise ? tenta son ami, moiti convaincu.  
- Possible ! Mais a me para t un peu tirer par les cheveux.  
- Je pense aussi ! avoua Nakamaru, un demi-sourire embarrass sur le visage.

Encore une fois le silence retomba entre les deux hommes, seul le bruit de moteur et de la circulation venait r guli rement couper l ambiance tendu de l habitacle.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que Jin garait la voiture.  
Ils se dirig rent vers le cordon de s curit , se frayant un passage parmi la foule grandissante.  
Ici et l , les cam ras et pr sentateurs reportaient les nouvelles, tandis que le cr pitement des flashs d appareils photos tentaient d atteindre les b ches tendus au travers de la ruelle sombre pour cacher le corps.

Ils montr rent leur plaque au policier charg de maintenir la foule distance. Apr s v rifications, il souleva le cordon de s curit , laissant les deux inspecteurs p n tr s la sc ne.

Jin pouvait sentir les regards et objectifs sur son dos.  
Il d testait tre le centre d attention dans ces moments-l ! Il savait pertinemment quand ressortant du p rim tre de s curit , il serrait assaillit par une horde de hy nes en attentes de news croustillantes pour gagner un peu plus de lecture.

Il soupira discr tement et accompagn de Nakamaru, p n tra la zone couverte.  
Le corps tait l , tel qu il avait pu l imaginer.  
Le visage de la victime tordu par la terreur, des traces de larme s ch es sur les joues, les yeux exorbit s.  
Sa position tait semblable ce qu il avait observ chez les autres victimes. Les membres rel ch s, semblant sans force. La victime semblait avoir succomb son adversaire avant de s crouler sans vie sur le sol.  
L attaque ne semblait pas avoir dur e plus de 5min !  
Et pourtant, tait-il possible de vider enti rement de son sang un tre humain en ce laps de temps ?

Jin secoua la t te, se ressaisissant. Bien s r que s est impossible.  
Il soupira. Ironiquement, seul un vrai vampire semblait tre capable d avoir commis ce meurtre.

- Akanishi ! appela soudainement Nakamaru, sortant son coll gue de ses pens es.

Il s accroupi ses c t s, pench s sur le corps, observant ce que son ami et coll gue pointait du doigt.  
Dans le cou de la victime, c t s des habituelles incitions, des traces tranges.

- Qu est-ce-qu murmura Jin.  
- C est ce que je me demande aussi. Rench rit Yuichi. Ses traces de sang sont comme dilu s, hors le corps n est pas mouill et il n a pas plu dans ce quartier depuis une semaine.  
- Tu penses ce que je pense ? demanda Jin, un brin excit .  
- De l ADN avec un peu de chance ! r pondit son ami, bien vite contamin par son sourire

Akanishi sourit.  
Enfin ! La premi re trace de leur meurtrier et galement sa premi re erreur.  
Il semblait que finalement ce tueur en s rie tait exactement comme les autres.

Les deux hommes se redress rent, donn rent leur instruction et quitt rent le p rim tre.  
Alors qu ils traversaient la foule qui les asseyait de question, une ombre, cach dans une ruelle sombre observait la sc ne, le regard s v re.

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais ses poumons semblaient ne pas accepter l air qu il s vertuait de faire rentrer. Il suffoquait de plus en plus lorsqu il comprit qu il devait expirer avant.

Expire, inspire.  
Sa t te lui tournait, mais il respirait de nouveau normalement.

Le jeune homme avait peur. Son corps devenait de plus en plus trange, semblant se retourner contre son propri taire.

Il avait dit vouloir mourir, mais dans les rares instants de lucidit que son corps voulait bien lui donner, il avait peur. Peur de mourir.

Mais tout tait de sa faute. Il avait d j pris tant de vie qu il ne comptait plus. Alors ces instants taient aussi des moments de culpabilit .

Et la derni re discussion qu il avait eue avec celui qu il croyait tre son ami tournait en boucle, comme un vieux mantra.

- CESSE CETTE COMEDIE ! hurla le plus vieux, plongeant sur le corps affaibli. MEME SI TU SURVIS, TU NE SERAS PLUS TOI ! JUSTE UN CORPS AFFAME GUIDES PAR DES INSTINCTS DE SURVIE ! C est cette vie-l que tu souhaites ?

Il ne le souhaitait pas. Mais la condition qui l avait pouss le devenir il ne l avait pas choisi non plus.  
On avait choisi pour lui de mani re, qu l poque, il avait qualifi e d go ste .  
Aujourd hui, bien qu il comprenait ces intentions, ils ne pouvaient les pardonner.

Pourquoi, devant son refus, n avait-il pas r alis son souhait ?  
Pourquoi le laissait-il tuer maintenant qu il n tait plus lui-m me ?  
Se vengeait-il de son rejet ?

Il esp rait, un jour, voir arriver celui qui tait capable de le tuer. Il DEVAIT exister quelque part.  
Quelqu un n pour le tuer. Lui, l abomination de la nature.

Il n avait pas peur de l enfer. Etre bruler par les flammes de Lucifer lui paraissait plus doux que de se voir couvert de sang.

Mais il tait encore vivant.  
Encore une fois il sentit des larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Cela faisait bien longtemps, malgr leur puret , qu elles n arrivaient plus laver sa souillure.

Sur l un des murs de l usine d saffect e o il avait trouv refuge, il aper ut son visage dans un fragment de miroir.

Ses cheveux ch tains, l g rement boucl s, taient devenus d un pourpre sombre. Ses yeux plus rougeoyants que des flammes lui firent peur. Du sang subsistait encore sur son visage. Qu tait-il ? Une b te ? Un monstre ?

Son apparence refl tait-elle sa d ch ance ?

Il prit sa t te entre ses mains, cette douleur sourde revenait. Il savait que bient t il perdrait pied. Et que son prochain r veil serait de constater qu il avait de nouveau t une vie, juste pour survivre 


End file.
